fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Jobs
Jobs are a new type of "quest" introduced in Fable II where the player can make money by playing a small mini-game depending on the job. Fable III changes the jobs available and offers a way to upgrade the jobs, thus earning more money. In Fable II, these jobs can be found in the various towns of the world and include blacksmithing, chopping wood, and bounty hunting, to name a few. In Fable III, these jobs include; Pie Making, Lute Hero, and Blacksmith. When performing a job, the amount you earn depends on the quality work you do and what level you are at for the specific job. If you do a good job then you begin to get 'Gold Multipliers'. These will multiply your gold by a set number, however if you make a mistake then your multiplier is gone and you have to restart from scratch and try to build it back up again to earn more gold. Fable II You level up your job skill by earning money, which in turn levels you up for a promotion. These promotions can be reached when you get a specified amount of money, which is increased by an exponential amount every promotion, making the higher level promotions harder to get! Every promotion you get gives you more 'Base Money' (money at which the first pint is poured or the first sword is forged) with every promotion that you get, you have to stop your work then get promoted which gives you a higher base wage. The games get increasingly harder and faster as you earn more gold through promotions but even quicker with the higher the multiplier. Jobs are not the most fun thing to do in Albion, but they sure are the easiest ways of getting money, usually legitimately, not forgetting that when you reach a level 5 promotion you unlock an Achievement! These jobs are only available at certain times. You will be notified in-game by a message at the top of your screen. You can also have the job targeted through the Quests/Maps area in the start menu. Job Listings and Descriptions ; Fable III The nature of jobs has been changed for Fable III. Players start at Level 1 in each of the three jobs available; Pie Making, Lute Hero, and Blacksmith. To upgrade a job, a player spends guild seals on chest located on the Road to Rule. As your Hero progresses through the main story line and new sections of 'The Road to Rule' are opened, you will be able to purchase job upgrades. Upgrading your job level will allow you to earn more money per job and increase the difficulty factor. There are five levels for each of the three jobs and the cost to open the chests to upgrade increase in price. *Level 1 - known at start *Level 2 - 5 Guild Seals *Level 3 - 10 Guild Seals *Level 4 - 25 Guild Seals *Level 5 - 60 Guild Seals The first jobs become available in Brightwall Village and include pie making and lute hero. The game mechanics to perform the jobs have changed from Fable II. When performing a job, you will press the A, X, and Y buttons as a slider moves along a colored bar and over the corresponding color. Each success increases the speed at which the slider moves. Job Locations ;Pie Maker *Brightwall, across from the trade goods stall, near the clothing shop *Bowerstone Market ;Lute Hero *Dweller Camp in front of Winter Wagon *Brightwall, in front of Fabulous Furnishings by the tree *Bowerstone Market, by the clock tower *City of Aurora ;Blacksmith *Mourningwood, in the centre of the eco-village *Bowerstone Market *City of Aurora Notes *During the time between The Masquerade and King Logan's speech at the castle some jobs appear to be unavailable, however, Lute Hero can still be accessed at Brightwall. Category:Fable II Quests Category:Fable III Quests Category:Jobs